vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Help:Song article guideline
This is a guideline policy for song pages featured on the VOCALOID Wiki. While participation is encouraged it is requested that you first understand and follow these guidelines or refrain from editing. For more information review Song Translating and Mistranslating by Damesukekun. The basics Song page preload templates NON-ROMANIZED SONG ARTICLES: ROMANIZED SONG ARTICLES: Song page naming Every song page will use the title uploaded by the producer, with some exceptions given. Titles in the Latin alphabet keep their names for the page's heading. E.g. : English→''Crystalline'' : Romanian→''Vise de îndrăgostit'' Titles in non-Latin alphabets or scripts have the original title followed by romanization in parentheses. The parenthesized word should not be in English. E.g. : Russian→''Метелица (Metelitsa)'' : Chinese→''今生如夢 (Gam1 Sang1 Jyu4 Mung6)'' Titles in non-Latin alphabets or scripts using words foreign to their origin are to be properly written and not romanized. E.g. : Korean→''러시안 룰렛 (Russian Roulette)'' not : Japanese→''えれくとりっく・えんじぇぅ (Electric Angel)'' not Unique titling Pages with a lowercase title, such as accel., a qualifier such as Hurt/Nishin, or impossible symbols like ://Messages will require the DISPLAYTITLE template: : Please place below external links. Disambiguation titling If two songs by different producers have the same title, or similar variations thereof, then a title will require a qualifier using a slash "/". E.g. : Memory/Apple-P and Memory/Circus-P → Memory (disambiguation) : Human/SeriousMF and Human/Apple-P → Human (disambiguation) Redirect titles For the convenience of people using the search bar or linking to a song page from a another page, it's recommended that you create a redirect. Redirects are kept track on the wiki by use of the template. E.g. ; :English→''I'll Miku-Miku All of You'' redirects to みくみくにしてあげる♪ (Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru♪) ; :English→''I'll Make you Miku Miku'ed'' redirects to みくみくにしてあげる♪ (Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru♪) ; :Romanization→''Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru'' redirects to みくみくにしてあげる♪ (Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru♪) Song box The parameters must be in this order, do not rearrange or collapse this structure. ; color = : #000000; color: #FFFFFF; : See Vcolor/doc for more information. ; image = : The file name of an image to display. ; title = : To title Songs add "This Format". : To title translations use plain text format below it. ; date = : The month, date, and year the song was first published. : To hide this section add date = none ; views = : To link views add this format . : To hide this section add views = none ; singers = : To link VOCALOIDs add This Format. : To link wikis see Interwiki/doc for more information. ; producers = : To link Producers add This Format. : To link wikis see Interwiki/doc for more information. ; links = : To link websites add this format . : To hide this section add links = none Song page layout Notifications See the documentations: for a list of notifications commonly seen on song pages. Use when needed. Background Every song page should provide information about the its history. For example: * A by the author(producer), the song's original description, or a popularized interpretation(s). * Its series plot, instrumental and genre usage, video contents, public issues or impact, commercialization, remixes etc. * Remember to be objective and unbiased; don't place personal opinions within the article. The comment section is available for such opinions. * The template will inform readers of the section's progress. * If the above examples are not possible then place: No further details about this song were given. Preceding and Succeeding versions The template will display any previous or future works in relation to a song. Lyrics With some exceptions of repetitive lyrics and NSFW lyrics, every song page will have a lyric layout. * As stated above: * Latin alphabet will use the ... code. * Non-Latin alphabets or scripts that require romanization will use a table format. * Translations into another language will use either format depending on the circumstance. * Lyrics with multiple singers will use the templates. This color-codes the content. *Lyrical articles that are hinting at NSFW (Not Safe For Work - meaning content that is heavily sexualized, heavy gore, or outright cannibalism) but not explicitly stating such, are fine. However, if lyrics straight up talk about NSFW, then the lyrics for that article will have to be omitted. For more information, check out Fandom's community guidelines. ** Lyrics that include the sexualization of minors will be deleted immediately. English format * English lyrics are relatively simple. |-|Code= I am left with nothing here Empty handed in the rain The people we once were got Lost in the hurricane I was the lightning You were the sound that followed me The storm is coming Streets are flooding but I can’t leave |-|Result= I am left with nothing here Empty handed in the rain The people we once were got Lost in the hurricane I was the lightning You were the sound that followed me The storm is coming Streets are flooding but I can’t leave Romanized format * VOCALOID Wiki uses a table layout to present lyrics that have romanization. The original lyrics are on the left and the romanization is on the right. |-|Code= |-|Result= Spaces between verses * Spaces between verses are created by placing an HTML tag in a table row. |-|Code= |-|Result= Songs with translations * Songs with secondary translations that are official, unofficial ("approved"), shall go under tabs. Translations are kept track on the wiki by use of the template. E.g. - Code = |-|Japanese lyrics = |-|Unofficial English lyrics = I've come here From beyond the bounds of science I didn't come with a leek But I wouldn't mind having one - Result = |-|Japanese lyrics = |-|Unofficial English lyrics = I've come here From beyond the bounds of science I didn't come with a leek But I wouldn't mind having one }} Derivatives The template will display any unofficial covers, remixes, and promotional videos works in relation to a song. : Covers that feature synthesizer vocals should display the main producer first and the name of the synth after. Groupings welcomed. : Covers that feature human vocals, arrangements, remixes, and dancers should display the featured performer first. Exceptions given to choruses and borrowed arrangements by a band. If a section grows overtime, use the . Synthesizer covers |-|Code = |-|Result = Human covers |-|Code = |-|Result = Other types |-| Code = |-| Result = Other media appearances Every song that has gained notoriety shall go under this section and shall use headers to separate each appearance. Headers are a must even if one appearance is present. The most common will include Literatures, Discography, Concerts, and Video games. References If there are needs to cite sources or minor trivia within the background section or lyrics then create a reference. ; ... :To create a footnote ; ... : For multiple use of the same inline citation or footnote ; References : : To be placed above External links. External links Every song page should have outside content to link to. This can include a official promotional art, public downloads, and social posts. Unofficial linkage can include articles and lyric sources. Use the following templates and format to mark each section: Official Unofficial Category Every song page should have a category to be sorted into. ; Category:Original songs : Is the default category for all song pages, minus covers which is categorized into Category:Cover songs. ; Category:LANGUAGE_here songs : Calls for a certain language a song's lyrics are presented in, such as English for example. If a song is multilingual heavy then multiple language categories can be used. ; Category:Songs featuring VOCALOID_name : Is the category to specify the singer featured in the song. E.g. Category:Songs featuring Hatsune Miku. ; Category:OTHER_here : Other categories are the result of 'other media appearances' or miscellaneous subjects. Other sections Gallery This section can include official artwork, concept art, merchandise, and so on. Using the following format: Gallery File.png|Caption Trivia This section is not required as the Background section should handle much of it. However, some exceptions can include easter eggs or missed lyrical implications. E.g. ダブルラリアット (Double Lariat)